


Secret Santa

by zzzett



Series: Wincest Love Week November 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkwardness, Gen, M/M, Pining Sam, Secret Crush, Some Humor, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: Sam Wesson gets an unexpected call from an upper floor. Apparently, Dean Smith’s computer has been hacked… rather inconveniently. Prompt: Weird holiday porn.





	

“Tech support, this is Sam.”

_“Time to saddle my reindeer, huh?”_

Sam froze, before a familiar voice cut in: “Shit shit- hi this is Dean Smith, I have a little problem.”

Oh.

Dean Smith, Head of Sales; the gorgeous guy Sam saw in the elevator each morning, and sometimes during breaks, if he was lucky. Shy glances, not much more than ‘good morning’ but Sam had been hoping to step up his game; speak more or invite him to coffee or something. 

He never dared, of course. He was on the bottom of the food chain here- not even a consideration for a suit.

Sam cleared his throat, shifting nervously in his seat. “How can I help, Mr. Smith?”

 _“Ahh yes Santa!”_ \-- “Goddammit uh… It’s my- my laptop. Think you could come up to my office for a minute?”

“… Sure?”

“Great, thanks.” Dean hung up quickly, leaving Sam dumbstruck in his cubicle.

*

In a few minutes, Sam was knocking on Mr. Smith’s door. 

“Wesson, is that you?” Dean called out, clearly from right at the other side.

“Yes, Mr. Smith.”

Dean opened the door a fraction, pulled the tech guy in and shut the door quickly. In a moment, the reason for the panicky behavior was revealed: The pristine office was filled with loud noises of porn. The two stared at each other in awkward silence save for the obnoxious sounds of slapping skin and moaning men.

“I freakin’ can’t close it!” Dean finally exploded. “It came in the work mail and I can’t even turn down the volume of my laptop now, or even shut it off and I have a meeting in twenty and, and this is just ridiculous-” 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Sam intervened, holding the almost hyperventilating manager by the shoulders. “I can fix it, okay, De-… Mr. Smith?”

So maybe for a moment he’d forgotten his place; he was a bit too close now. Dean stared up at him unblinking and that shade of green was unreal, and just what were such long lashes doing on a man’s face? Those plump lips too, and they looked all red from his high tension.

_“Prepare for a heavy load, Rudolph!”_

“Yeah,” Dean finally gasped out, giving his lips a lick before he shook himself. “I-I mean, I’d be grateful.”

Sam let go of the poor guy and walked to his desk, where the guilty laptop sat open. He cringed at the sight of a bear Santa Claus plowing the daylights out of a twinky Rudolph the reindeer- he was no kinkshamer, really, but he didn’t (like to) believe weird Christmas porn was to Dean Smith’s taste. He sat down and messed with the buttons; he couldn’t touch the windows, control the volume or shut off the laptop, not even with the power button. And the battery was over 90%. What a troll.

“So?” Dean asked hesitantly as he approached. 

“Let me just try some codes.”

_“Ohhhh yeah Santa, give it to me!”_

He got to work, typing codes as quickly as he could while Dean paced in the room nervously, the blush remaining on his face. Sam was sure his face looked the same- damn, reindeer weren’t supposed to bend like that.

A few minutes later, it worked; the porn window closed right when Rudolph was getting a cumshot on his face, and Sam caught the green eyes of the twink right before the scene disappeared.

He felt a twitch in his pants. Shit.

Dean stopped his pacing when the porn sounds were cut off. “Done?” He asked hopefully.

“Y-Yeah, all clear. Just don’t open that mail again.” Sam glanced at the sender for reference.

_hello--trickster@hotmail.com_

“Thank god,” Dean sighed in relief, “I mean, thank you. I’ll be sure to give your director a nice word.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Smith.” Sam got up, awkwardly making sure he didn’t have a hard on before he left the desk. 

“Dean.”

Sam stopped in his tracks. The sales manager was staring at him, his professional composure nearly back but his blush still halfway present. “You can call me Dean.”

After a moment, Sam smiled. “Alright, Dean. Um. So this has been a bonding experience, huh?”

They both chuckled, releasing some of the pent-up tension. Sam walked by Dean to leave, his posture slightly hunched –God, he just couldn’t wait to get home and replace Rudolph’s image with Dean’s, those green eyes looking up at him waiting to get painted white-

“Sam.” 

He stopped at the door, curiously turning back to Dean.

“If you’d like some more, uh, bonding experience… Come back here after hours.”

_Oh._


End file.
